This invention relates to to magnetic imaging and more particularly, to structure and method for creating a latent image on a magnetizable member.
There has recently been introduced a magnetic imaging system which employs a latent magnetic image on a magnetizable member which can then be utilized for purposes such as electronic transmission or in a duplicating process by repetitive magnetic toning and transfer of the developed magnetic latent image. Such latent image is provided by any suitable magnetization procedure whereby a magnetized layer of marking materials is magnetized, such magnetism transferred imagewise to a magnetic substrate. Such a process is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,511 to Rait et al. Such a process requires the utilization of an original image, creating a duplicate of the original image in magnetizable marking material, magnetizing the magnetizable marking material, and then transferring the signal from the magnetized marking material to a magnetizable member. For example, an original document to be copied is electrostatically latently imaged onto a photoconductor and the latent image developed with electroscopic particles containing magnetizable material. The developed image is then magnetized and the magnetic signal of the magnetized, developed image is transferred to a magnetizable member.
A composite imaging member which can be utilized is described in Application Ser. No. UM45-70294, filed in Japan July 14, 1970 and published on Sept. 18, 1974 as publication no. UM74-34369. The magnetic recording medium disclosed therein comprises a plastic base, a magnetic recording layer on the surface of the base, a protective film containing an antistic agent or an electroconductive material formed on the magnetic recording layer, and an electrophotographic layer provided on the backside of the base through an electroconductive ground layer.
The present invention provides an improved composite magnetic recording medium comprising a photoconductive layer in contact with a conductive, magnetizable layer. The conductive, magnetizable layer performing the function of both conductive electrode and a recording medium